Com Passos Pequenos
by Grinjill
Summary: ... Ele vai conquistando seu coração. NaruSaku.


Quantas vezes ele já não a viu assim? Nervosa, irritada. Não é culpa dela, afinal seu jeito de ser é assim, e ela infelizmente acaba se irritando com muita facilidade. Não era à toa que neste momento ela estava furiosa, e era capaz de matar qualquer um. Logo de manhã quando ela deve ter caído da cama, sabia-se que aquele dia não seria fácil. Dito e feito. Cada passo seu dava errado, cada ação sua não era de acordo com o que queria. Tudo deu errado naquele dia e então, desistindo de fazer qualquer coisa pelo resto das vinte e quatro horas, foi a um mercadinho que ela conhecia para comprar um doce que ela gostava e frequentemente comprava. Sakura não foi poupada nem quando desistiu de fazer alguma coisa e decidiu se entupir de moti doce. Não tinha o dito cujo lá. Incrível, mas ela sempre ia lá e comprava, tinha aos montes sempre, por que não tinha logo naquele dia em que ela precisava tanto de apenas e somente daquele doce? Ela, enfurecida, voltou para casa bufando, resmungando, batendo os pés com força no chão, amaldiçoando, arrancando os cabelos, soltando fogo, enfim. E ficou em casa fazendo qualquer atividade que não estragasse o resto de seu dia. Afinal, seria o cúmulo se sua sorte naquele dia estivesse tão fraca a ponto de sua TV pifar, certo? Certo. Ela dormiu sem que a TV pifasse.

Naruto, com seu coração puro e nobre, de piedade altamente elevada e felicidade inesgotável foi vítima de mais uma das crises de Sakura. O rapaz foi linchado e quase morto quando a encontrou voltando para casa depois de sua decepção na loja. Ele não sabia disso, mas tomou conhecimento quando apareceu em sua casa um tempo depois. Ele era o único que sabia lidar com sua fúria, mas não era idiota de arriscar fazer qualquer algo em seu estado total de raiva. Ele ouviu a sua história, reclamou das pessoas que eram lesadas, da fila do banco e do mercado, do calor que esturricou suas plantas, da sandália nova que ela parou de usar porque tropeçava demais com ela, e principalmente, do maldito moti. Naruto, que sabia que sua amiga gostava muito do doce (enquanto suas amigas se entupiam de sorvete e chocolate quando ficavam tristes, Sakura se entupia de moti doce) entendeu um pouco sua dor e raiva. Naruto inutilmente tentou convencê-la de procurar em outra loja, mas ela logo reclamou do calor e que não sairia nesse sol, que não gosta de ficar suando, que não queria mais, e então se enfureceu (novamente) e tirou Naruto de sua casa aos berros, e não estava nem aí que estava maltratando-o a troco de nada. Pobre Naruto.

Mas o loiro, apesar de acostumado ficou pensativo depois de ter sido jogado fora da casa da rosada. Como todas as pessoas, ele iria deixá-la sozinha e sua raiva passaria aos poucos e então, talvez num outro dia, ela vá à loja e encontre o moti. Certo? Errado. Ele aproveitou o restinho da tarde para procurar pelo moti, esperando que quando o encontrasse, daria a Sakura e ela ao menos ficaria feliz, até agradeceria ou ainda melhor, pensava Naruto no mais fundo de seus pensamentos, ela lhe desse um beijo. Algum motivo real? Não, nenhum motivo. Ele apenas amava-a, só isso. Queria vê-la feliz.

Não foi difícil achar o moti. Na verdade, o "tio" do Ichiraku o viu preocupado e quis saber o que o rapaz estava procurando. Naruto cortou toda a história sobre Sakura, apenas perguntou onde haveria moti doce além da tal loja que Sakura frequentava. Ele sorriu e indicou pelo menos três lojas, não muito longe daqui. Porém ele avisou que como as lojas fechavam cedo, talvez ele até as encontrasse fechadas. Ao ouvir isso, a determinação de Naruto subiu um pouco à cabeça e ele instantaneamente saiu correndo sem ao menos agradecer. Ao chegar à loja mais perto se deparou na dona da loja indo embora. Ele parou-a e disse que tinha que abrir a loja porque era muito importante. Ela recusou... Quatro vezes. Ele insistiu e começou a contar sobre o dia de Sakura. Ela acabou escutando tudo, se surpreendeu e decidiu abrir a loja, comentando ao loiro que ele era um namorado muito atencioso. Ele, muito corado respondeu que não, não era seu namorado, apenas um amigo, mas que gostaria que fosse. Ela sorriu, e entregou três pacotes de moti doce sem recheio, de cores rosa em sua mão. Disse que como ela gostava de meninos educados e carinhosos especialmente com as damas, e que como ele parecia se importar muito com essa jovem, daria a ele de cortesia, e desejou-lhe que ela ficasse feliz o bastante para enxergar seus sentimentos. Naruto quase riu com a ironia, mas aceitou sem reclamar. Agradeceu polidamente e foi embora.

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi acordada com batidas em sua porta. Olhou o relógio e notou que eram já dez horas. Ela costumava acordar as oito, mas a depressão do dia anterior fê-la dormir mais. Ainda nervosa, gritou um "JÁ VOU" e sem precisar trocar de roupas (ela acabou dormindo com as roupas de ontem) atravessou a casa em direção à porta. Surpresa sua foi ao encontrar o loiro com um saco na mão, sorrindo como sempre. Perguntou assustada se eles tinham uma missão, ele negou. Perguntou se algo sério ocorreu, ele além de negar respondeu que se tivesse, não estaria sorrindo. Ela então perguntou com a boca torta o que diabos ele estava fazendo lá. Ele respondeu alegremente que achou moti doce e entregou o saco para ela. Ela olhou estupefata para o saco, gritou com ele porque ele fez isso, ninguém mandou buscar moti para ela, o chamou de babaca... E o convidou para entrar e comer com ele, agradecendo-o ele em seguida.

Naruto recusou os doces, deixou todos para ela. Ele só queria vê-la feliz e calma. Assistindo Sakura devorar os motis com alegria, lembrou-se vagamente da mulher que dera os doces a ele. Seria pedir muito receber um abraço de gratidão? Um beijo na bochecha? Ele nunca recebeu um beijo seu. Ou um reconhecimento de que ele se importava muito com ela. No fim, ele ria sozinho com os pensamentos, porque por mais que ele fizesse por ela agora, ela nunca o agradeceria como ele quereria. Ela não o ama como ele a ama, isso é uma verdade incontestável e ele não pode forçá-la e fazer o que ela não quer. Isso doía um pouco em seu coração, não ser igualmente correspondido. Mas apesar de tudo, ele conseguia ver em seus olhos de esmeralda um brilho maior naquele momento. Ele sabia que, se fosse aos poucos conquistando seu coração, um dia a teria por inteiro. Ela seria sua, de corpo e alma. Mesmo que ela custasse a entregar seu coração, traumatizado por um amor não-correspondido que depois de tudo, ainda o quebrou em pedaços.

Por fim, ela cansou de mastigar o doce e guardou um pouco para depois. Agradeceu novamente, e quando ele já estava de saída, ela o surpreendeu lhe dando um abraço caloroso. Aquilo não era somente um abraço, não mesmo. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele sentia com precisão seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração, que batia em seu pescoço. Apesar de ter durado segundos, para Naruto foi como se fosse por horas, se dando o luxo de ter fechado os olhos por um momento. Ele olhou em seus olhos novamente e lá estava o brilho, ainda.

Satisfeito que ele conseguiu dar um passo a mais graças ao doce, ele se despediu, foi embora e pelo resto do dia não parou de pensar que, quanto mais ele tivesse chances de estar perto dela em seus momentos difíceis, mais próximos ficariam. Mais abraços como aquele aconteceria. Claro que esses pensamentos não passaram pela cabeça de Sakura, o que não foi motivo para ela também ter ficado aérea durante o dia, mas disto o loiro nunca saberia.

-x-

Não ficou lá como eu queria, mas faz um tempo que as meus dedos não estão mais me obedecendo.

~Moti é uma massinha feita a partir do arroz japonês. Existe o normal, sem adição de açúcar ou sal (nunca gostei) e o moti doce, ás vezes recheado de feijão azuki. Na minha opinião é uma delícia e serve para todos os gostos, afinal meu pai não é fã de doce, só come chocolate amargo e ama moti doce. Vale à pena pagar pelo preço que tem.


End file.
